


Lumiere, cariño

by ValerieHayne



Series: Big White Lie [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ed Sheeran, Beta Louis Tomlinson, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Louis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Si nos hubiéramos quedado en ese momento, creo que hubiéramos funcionado. Pero siempre tendremos el mar de Tenerife.
Relationships: Ed Sheeran/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles (Mentioned)
Series: Big White Lie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662676
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Lumiere, cariño

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lumiere, Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654630) by [acrayonsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrayonsmile/pseuds/acrayonsmile). 



—De todos los antros de perversión en el mundo, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que entre en el tuyo? —una voz familiar llenó su oído.

—Bueno, Ed maldito Sheeran, ¿cómo demonios estás? —Louis se bebió lo último de su cerveza actual y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de pedir otra—. ¿Qué puede traerte mi buen amigo Fernando?

—Vodka en las rocas —sonrió Ed—. Acabo de registrarme. ¿Qué te trae a Tenerife de todos los lugares? Pensé que preferías Ibiza.

No, Ibiza es a donde lo enviaron, para la fiesta y la narrativa del playboy borracho. Tenerife estaba a millas de distancia de la farsa que se había convertido en su realidad. Tenerife era seguro.

Pero no podía decir eso muy bien. No podía ser honesto.

—Necesitaba un descanso —se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. No era una mentira, así que definitivamente no era algo por lo que tuviera que arañarse.

—¿De la escena de la fiesta? ¿O de tus amigos alfas y omega? ¿Qué imagen perfecta están dando ahora?

Louis ocultó la punzada de tristeza en su pecho con un largo trago de cerveza, —No son míos. — _No importa cuánto quiera que sean_ —. ¿Y creo que tienen una boda a la que ir? ¿Tal vez? No lo sé —excepto que lo sabía. Sabía que era la boda del primo de Zayn en Manchester y exactamente dónde se alojaban, qué trajes llevaban y que los alfas también comenzaban a considerar avanzar en su relación.

_Sin ti. Pero, ¿por qué te considerarían?_

_Eres un beta._

_¿Por qué Ed te mira como esperando una respuesta? —_ Lo siento, ¿qué? —él se rió—. Estoy... —miró hacia la televisión detrás de la barra—. Estoy viendo... golf.

—No sabía que te gustaba el golf.

—Pasa suficiente tiempo con Liam, Harry y Niall y la curiosidad se apodera de ti —las mentiras llegaban tan fácilmente ahora que incluso Louis se preguntó por un momento si era verdad.

—¿Sabes que esto es una repetición del torneo? —Ed sonrió, con toda la atención en él.

—Bueno, eso explica el déjà vu —se rió entre dientes—. Así que nunca me dijiste lo que estabas haciendo aquí.

Los ojos de Ed parpadearon con algo tan familiar, el deseo de algo que no podía tener. Y él también puso una sonrisa falsa para que coincidiera con la de Louis y repitió: —Necesitaba un descanso. Sin embargo, también podría haber dicho: "con suerte, a ti". Eso sería más cierto en este momento.

Acariciando su brazo, Ed dejó que su mano se demorara lo suficiente como para colarse a través de las barreras beta de Louis y encender ese dolor que tan a menudo podía combatir. O tal vez fue el calor de la tarde y la humedad suficiente que lo dejó al borde del calor excesivo, incluso con todas las ventanas abiertas en el bar del hotel junto a la playa. O, tal vez, sólo por un momento, no quería sentirse solo.

—Vamos —Louis deslizó su mano en la de Ed; no le importaba lo rápido que se hubieran movido. Ed era un amigo. Él era seguro y eso significaba que Louis podía fingir que estaba a salvo—. Fernando, envía la factura a mi habitación, ¿sí? —se tomó el resto de su cerveza y señaló al cantinero—. Te veo mañana, amigo.

Ed lo siguió hasta el elevador antes de empujarlo contra la pared y besarlo sin aliento. Empujando su rodilla entre la de Louis puso al hombre más joven sobre su muslo mientras sus lenguas bailaban con los crujidos y chirridos del lento ascensor.

El calor se suavizó, los callos por la guitarra se deslizaban por debajo del dobladillo de la camisa de Louis, acariciando sus caderas y la parte inferior de su espalda, acercándolo. Louis se arqueó hacia el pelirrojo con una franqueza abierta.

—Ed —gimió—. Piso, es… piso.

—¿Dónde?

—Por aquí —jadeó Louis, tropezando por las puertas abiertas aun unido a sus labios. Desesperado por ser tocado por un amigo, un amante, cualquiera que no tuviera que firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad primero, Louis rompió su beso sólo para arrancar la camisa de Ed mientras lo empujaba a la luz del sol que fluía sobre la cama, trepando a su regazo para presionar sus pieles juntas.

Ed colocó sus caderas contra las de Louis y Louis pensó que simplemente estallaría en llamas. El lado de él que mantuvo encerrado se liberó para suplicar y suplicar que este afecto, o tal vez sólo la falta de soledad, nunca terminara.

—Por favor —imploró Louis mordiendo el labio inferior de Ed—. Por favor.

Llevado por algo que no pudo ubicar en los ojos de Louis, el beta lo volteó sobre su espalda, presionándolo más fuerte, apretando un poco más fuerte.

Louis echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con el cuello expuesto, sin saberlo, completamente sumiso.

—Voy a hacerte correr en tus pantalones, cariño —la voz generalmente suave de Ed tenía un nuevo filo que arrancaba pequeños gemidos de la garganta de Louis—. Y voy a usarlo para abrirte para mí.

—Sí, sí —el cuerpo de Louis rodó en las caderas de Ed. El falso beta no tenía control de sí mismo. Se había privado del contacto real e íntimo durante tanto tiempo que todo su ser se erizó al ser finalmente tocado en el borde de su vientre y la parte inferior de su pecho y sus costados y el interior de sus brazos, y, Dios mío, sus pezones eran más sensibles de lo que nunca se había imaginado, pero la boca de Ed envió esa epifanía que lo atravesó como una luz blanca detrás de los ojos. No podía concentrarse en nada, y mucho menos pretender ser beta.

—Mírate, eres hermoso así. Salvaje, primitivo y joder —Ed se frotó contra él con más fuerza, empujando como si realmente estuviera dentro de él, practicando para cuando lo estaría, porque a eso se acercaba; Louis claramente no podía esperar, pero Ed sí. Atrasaría esto para sí mismo y haría que Louis se viniera una y otra vez porque, joder, era hermoso.

Sus palabras se extendieron por la piel de Louis y lo abrumaron, él se esforzó más, rogando, suplicando _porfavorporfavorporfavor,_ porque él estaba allí, por qué, qué le pasaba, por qué no podía...

—Córrete para mí, cariño —gruñó Ed en su oído y Louis se arqueó cuando el placer salió disparado de él y lo quemó, las estrellas estallaron detrás de sus ojos, su cuerpo se rompió con obediencia.

Durante todo el minuto (tal vez dos) que le llevó a reconstruir su mente, Louis se preguntó vagamente si así era como se sentiría su celo y si Ed estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo si alguna vez dejaba los supresores y entraba uno. _(Probablemente no. ¿Quién lo haría?)_

Cuando se encontró reconectado con su cuerpo, su cabeza estaba acolchada, sus pantalones desaparecidos, y allí estaba Ed dejando pequeños besos delicadamente en todo su cuerpo. —Te corres exquisitamente —murmuró—. La visión del éxtasis.

—Para hacerte recitar poesía —sonrió, frotándose la cara sudorosa.

—No he terminado contigo. ¿Lo sabes? —Ed deslizó una mano desde su mejilla hasta su cuello y bajó por su pecho.

—Me parece recordar que me dijiste tus planes —Louis sintió que los dedos se deslizaban a través del desorden dejado contra su piel—. Abrirme con… —su voz saltó una octava cuando un dedo mojado encontró su agujero.

—Relájate, Lou —susurró Ed contra sus labios para poder capturar el gemido que Louis intentó ocultar detrás de ellos. Sus dedos eran gruesos y fuertes y se abrían paso entre sus mejillas, acariciando la piel arrugada. Louis se estremeció, fundiéndose con su toque y el grosor de su voz, los cuales se envolvieron alrededor de él y se hundieron en su piel como la miel.

—Por favor —suplicó contra la boca resbaladiza en la suya. Deslizó sus manos por los costados desnudos de Ed, con los dedos necesitados agarrando su cinturón y bajando sus pantalones lo suficiente como para que Ed los pateara. Acarició la polla dura de Ed; no tenía palabras sobre cuánto deseaba eso dentro de él—. ¡Por favor!

—¿Por favor qué? ¿Qué deseas? ¿Quieres otro dedo? —gruñó entre besos húmedos.

—Quiero que me folles ya —se arqueó en el segundo dedo estimulando su agujero.

—Necesitamos lubricante —las palabras apenas salieron de su boca antes de que Louis escupiera lascivamente en su propia mano y la extendiera sobre Ed justo lo suficiente antes de que el beta agarrara sus muñecas con una mano. El pelirrojo notó la delicadeza de ellas cuando las inmovilizó en la cama, pero el gemido ahogado de Louis enterró el pensamiento con lujuria desenfrenada.

El beta arrojó uno de los tobillos de Louis sobre su hombro, besando el pequeño tatuaje triangular en su tobillo antes de presionarse entre esas hermosas mejillas.

—¡Ed, por favor! —los brazos de Louis temblaron de deseo; el omega en él los mantenía sobre su cabeza donde Ed los había dejado.

—¿Por favor qué? —él sonrió.

—¡Fóllame ya!

Queriendo saborear esto, y diciéndoselo a su compañero, Ed presionó lentamente para sentir que cada músculo se estiraba para él. El calor envió chispas por su columna vertebral y Louis pareció apretarse a su alrededor con cada respiración, pero fueron los suaves y guturales sonidos en su garganta los que hicieron que Ed entrara. Se enterró en Louis con un fuerte empujón.

Louis se arqueó fuera de la cama, demasiado lleno para gemir, demasiado tentado para respirar. Alcanzó las sábanas, anclando su piel caliente al lugar fresco debajo de su palma. Él movió su boca por todas las palabras que no podía decir. _Más, por favor, seré tan bueno si te mueves, por favor, haré cualquier cosa._

Descansando su frente contra la clavícula de Louis, Ed jadeó por aire, las caderas congeladas en el momento, tratando de saborear este instante.

Louis gruñó, exigiendo más con un movimiento indecente de sus caderas.

—No podrías ser más perfecto —cantó Ed en su piel; apenas podía culpar a quien dejara marcas de rasguños en las caderas de Louis; lo agarró con fuerza; reacio a dejar este culo perfecto por más tiempo del necesario para volver a entrar—. Si el tuyo es el último culo que follo, ¡sería suficiente para mí, joder!

—Oh, deja eso y bésame —Louis se rió sin aliento, acercando la cara del pelirrojo a la suya; se trataba de sentirse bien, no más mentiras por su parte o de Ed. Sus manos sudorosas se deslizaron desde la parte posterior del cuello del beta hasta sus hombros, y lo empujó sobre su espalda y se apresuró a regresar a esa polla.

Pero Louis no podía ver cómo el sol poniente lo atrapaba, cómo sus rayos golpeaban las cortinas para tocarlo, besar su piel y hacer que las gotas de sudor brillaran con esta luz. Ed lo hizo. Ed observó que el sol lo iluminaba como un dios.

—Jodidamente hermoso —jadeó con el poco aire que la visión de Louis sobre él dejaba en sus pulmones.

Louis se echó a reír. —¿Cantas tus canciones bonitas con esa boca sucia?

—Mis canciones más bonitas comenzaron sucias —empujó a Louis a la cama y lo giró sobre sus manos y rodillas para que el sol pudiera resaltar ese hermoso trasero una vez más—. ¿Cantas para mí, Lou?

Louis gimió, largo y fuerte cuando Ed volvió a penetrarlo, con los puños retorciendo las sábanas como el calor en su vientre, haciendo señas cada vez más cerca de ese borde. No sabía si quería que bailara más con él o que lo envolviera.

—Hermoso —le acarició los costados, esperando que Louis supiera lo jodidamente hermoso que era.

—Hablas demasiado —Louis se puso de rodillas, agarrando ese cabello pelirrojo y juntando sus bocas—. Sólo cállate y fóllame. Estoy tan cerca, sólo fóllame —él sabía lo que quería, y lo quería ahora antes de que algo o alguien viniera a quitárselo también.

Ed deslizó su mano por el suave vientre de Louis, sus caderas golpeándose audiblemente mientras agarraba la polla de Louis. Y con solo un par de golpes, sus gemidos atravesaron el suave atardecer que se establecía a su alrededor cuando ambos se corrieron.

Louis, vertiginoso, cayó a la cama con Ed, con el cuerpo todavía hormigueante y la respiración entrecortada. Echó un vistazo, pero antes de que Ed pudiera pronunciar una palabra, lo golpeó con una almohada. —Cállate —se rió y tiró las mantas sobre los dos.

—Iba a decir que probablemente debería invitarte a cenar ahora. Pero no creo que pueda moverme.

—Pediremos el desayuno temprano —Louis no intentó acurrucarse. No estaba en sus instintos querer eso, no debería serlo. Eres un beta.

Por otra parte, Ed también lo era, y todavía tiraba de Louis al lugar fresco que quedaba en el colchón.

—Eres un abrazador —bostezó, acomodándose en su calor. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, se advirtió a sí mismo que no se acostumbrara demasiado, pero en este momento, no importaba.

—Con un culo tan bueno, cariño, te voy a abrazar.

Louis casi resopló: —No escribiste todas esas canciones de amor, ¿verdad? Eres un idiota mal hablado.

—¿Es eso un desafío? —Ed murmuró en los suaves pelos a los lados de su cuello.

—Tómalo como quieras.

Lo que pudo haber influido en cómo Louis se despertó con el calor de la mañana, el aire salado del mar de Tenerife y un zumbido melódico.

—Lumiere, cariño...


End file.
